


Love like you

by sunflowerally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Klance Week 2017, M/M, One Shot, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), kangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerally/pseuds/sunflowerally
Summary: Keith is a mess.





	Love like you

Keith looks down at his claws, as he turns his hands to the side before bunching then into fists.

 

A stream of silent tears run down his face, as he looks in the mirror to see what he had become.

 

Glowing yellow eyes, purple skin, big ears, sharp long claws.

 

He's a monster. 

 

_ I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that's sure that it's true. _

 

After pathetically crying his eyes out in the bathroom, he silently makes his way over to the lounge.

 

As he looks up, his eyes meet Lance’s bright blue ones.

 

He feels like he could drown in them and never come back out. 

 

Lance gives him a blinding grin, as bright as the sun as he waves in greeting.

 

_ Cause I think you're so good. _

 

Keith immediately flushes, and hesitantly waves back, his lips quirking up a bit before he looks away and quickly stops.

 

_ And I'm nothing like you. _

 

Lance frowns.

 

Pidge makes a smartass comment to something he had previously said, and Lance laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

Keith thinks it's the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

 

_ Look at go, I just adore you. _

 

His teammates eventually spill out of the room one by one, leaving only Lance and Keith.

 

Deciding he should probably go too, Keith gets ready to leave startling when a taller frame appears in front of him.

 

Lance.

 

He gives Keith one of his blinding smiles, before shrugging his jacket off and draping it over Keith’s shoulders.

 

Keith immediately feels his face flame.

 

Lance’s eyes become half lidded as he silently leans in, and Keith freezes.

 

_ I wish that I knew, _

 

Lance presses his lips to Keith's.

 

He kisses back.

 

That's the first time they kiss.

 

_ What makes you think I'm so special. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song- Love like you (SU)
> 
> Ahh oh my g od the feels. Hope you guys liked this! (It took like an hour...) Oh and please go check out the animation that inspired this, it's totally awesome.
> 
> Also please point out any mistakes I tend to make a lot lmao.
> 
> Link to animation- https://youtu.be/jRga5-Ok_aU


End file.
